goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Girl/@comment-38556904-20190406014516
@Lord llortaton Sorry, dude, just saw your stuff. I'm assuming you're responding to my post. I agree with you, she IS doing her job and as long as she keeps her attitude professional, I don't have an issue with her business. I respect her opinion; I don't like it and I think it makes her a prick, but she entitled to her opinion regardless. Here's the thing tho; it's like I said. The silver+ ranked warriors have earned their right to risk their lives for whatever reason they want and if a certain group of people can't meet the requirements necessary to hire them, then tough luck, sucks to be those people. I agree with you; running a business is about helping people...people who can AFFORD to purchase what is being sold. Those that can't afford the price, don't get to help themselves; it sucks, but too bad, so sad. Maybe the people who can't afford some silver+ ranked warrior should consider investing in some home defense or moving to another area....if they can't do that, then it looks like they're up the creek without a paddle; they'll die. I understand that she doesn't like seeing people get hurt by "common enemies', but like I said...if it REALLY bugs her to the point where she harbors such resentment towards the higher ranked warriors, then maybe she should do something about it....like offer more money. Same goes for the townsfolk; if the situation is that bad....pool your resources together and offer something to a few silver ranked warriors that make it worth their while. If they can't do that and they can't defend their own home....then they can have some ale and a smile and hush up. From what I see, Guild Girl and the townsfolk seem to take their losses on the chin, so I give them their respect in that regard. And as for her dislike....yea, it says she holds contempt...that's a much stronger word then "dislike", even if someone is a braggart. Last I checked, silver+ ranked are known for slaying dragons and what not....if I slew a dragon, I'd brag about it.....especially in a tavern filled with other warriors like myself...or if I'm trying to get laid. Guild Girl is pretty, so I don't blame people for trying to impress her by doing a lil bit of D*ck Swinging. However, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and assume that the people she holds contempt for are SUPER obnoxious. Based on the anime, they aren't from what I saw, but I'll assume the ones off screen are. As for the ones going for fame and money....it's a job. Last time I checked, the primary purpose of work is to get compensated by some form of revenue..and if you want a better customer quality or more work availibilty...which gets you MORE money, one of the best ways is to develop a good reputation....i.e. fame. Disliking warriors who put in time and effort, risk life and limb and want to get paid the best amount seems ridiculous to me. That's akin to resenting the guy who put in the work at college, gets a great paying job because of said work in college, and now buys the best stuff he can afford....which is a better quality then the "common" salesman can afford to sell him; it's called enjoying the fruits of your labor. Honestly, she just seems upset that these higher ranked warriors aren't investing in the "small fry" jobs..which in my opinion, they shouldn't; they're SUPER overqaulified and it's a waste of their time. Killing Goblins is for lower ranked warriors...those that survive rank up and move up to bigger game; it's how a job works, more or less. You start at the bottom, gain experience and higher job positions and new people come in to fill in your old position. Sucks that a lot of these young warriors die, but hey, apparently not all of them do. The Silver Ranked warriors were once bronze noobs, I imagine. The world they live in is like the Underdark; it's unforgiving. If you don't come prepared...then your stay in the realm will be short, indeed.